A Student of You Show Duel School
by Roxas Itsuka
Summary: AU of episode 10-11. What if Sora had dueled against Yaiba Todou? What if he had defended the school from LDS?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Arc V**

**This is a little AU idea that I thought of recently. Since Sora was originally the one that was supposed to duel against Yaiba I wondered what it be would be like if he duelled him for real.**

It started off as an ordinary day for Sora. He woke up, ate breakfast at Yuyas house (his mom was a goddess when it came to cooking, every time he ate her food he could never get enough), he went to duel school where they were covering fusion today (which he felt was because of him). He didn't pay attention to the lesson (it wasn't anything he didn't already know); instead he fused a couple of sweets together to create an even more delicious creation.

Then these idiots he knocked out at LDS came and started yelling and accusing Sawatari being attacked and injured by Yuya which Sora found annoying. Sawatari nearly ended up killing Yuzu and the others in that duel, not to mention he stole Yuya's pendulum cards, and he yet he had the nerve to accuse him of such things.

Then this woman from LDS, the Chairwoman he thinks she called, came by with charges made against Yuya, despite his claims that he wasn't involved. She proposed a three on three duel with students from different courses of LDS. If You Show won the incident would be forgotten, however if LDS won they would acquire the school. It was plainly obvious that they just wanted to include Pendulum summoning in their curriculum. Even the Chairwoman admitted it.

And so the duels began. Yuya went first against the XYZ user Hokuto Shijima, and managed to come out victorious. Sora had personally wanted to duel against the XYZ user and prove Fusion was superior as his true school and home Academia had done in the XYZ Dimension where they fought gallantly and won. Still it was an entertaining duel and there was a win in their grasp. Next was Yuzu against the Fusion user Masumi Kotsu. Sora was somewhat with Masumi's skill with Fusion Summon but still didn't think much if it. LDS Fusion Summons weren't true Fusion Summons. They were cheap and fake compared to his and his comrades. It was annoying when Yuzu, who for some reason was distracted all day, lost to that girl but there was nothing that could be done about it.

Now the score was 1-1. If they won the next one You Show would be saved, if they lost it would LDS'.

"I, the man, Gongenzaka would avenge Yuzu if I could but… a duel with You Show Duel School on the line and with me being the successor to the Gongenzaka Dojo I'm an outsider!" Gongenzaka lamented.

Sora could tell he wanted to defend the school, not that he could blame him. He had been best friends with the people here for years. Despite not being a student, he was here most of the time and took part in entertainment duels with Yuya, or so he had heard.

Funnily enough, Sora didn't know much about Gongenzaka's duel school or the type of deck he used. He doubted it was as interesting as Yuya's though, not counting Pendulum, but style and entertainment as well. While he doubted Gongenzaka was the strongest, he didn't believe he was weak either.

"Listen up Sora! This is the moment of truth!" Gongenzaka announced turning to the bluenette. "You have to win!"

'_Well that's obvious!'_ Sora thought as he just sat there licking his lollipop.

If he was being honest, Sora didn't want to duel. He wasn't good with stifling things like this and would have gladly let Gongenzaka duel next. He wanted to duel the XYZ user but Yuya took that chance from him. He was about to suggest the option when he suddenly stopped.

Flashes of his time at You Show came through his mind: his first entertainment duel with Yuya, the lessons in entertainment duelling, the meals he'd eaten at Yuya's house, the sweets he'd eaten with everyone after school, and the fun times they had. He remembered having fun, something he hadn't experienced back at Academia when he was training to be a duel soldier.

The lessons, the laughter and smiles, the entertainment duelling, it was a nice change from the hunting people down and turning them into cards.

There was more to it though. They accepted him as a student, and a friend, in a way Academia hadn't. They had treated him with kindness, and now it was his turn.

'_I may be a student and soldier of Academia, but I'm also a student of You Show Duel School, and I will defend it as such,'_ Sora decided.

Stepping up, he glanced at Gongenzaka and nodded. "Don't worry, I won't lose."

Yuya and the others smiled at him as he walked off towards his opponent. Sora could handle this they knew he could.

"Hey, Stick Boy," Sora addressed. "Time to duel!"

Tick marks appeared on Yaiba's forehead. _Stick Boy! Stick Boy!_ This kid had the nerve to call him that.

"IT'S NOT A STICK! IT'S A SWORD! I PRACTICE KENDO!" Yaiba snapped.

To his own credit, Sora didn't cover his ears, though they did hurt a little.

"Whatever, are we duelling or not?" Sora interrogated.

Yaiba glared at him. He didn't like this kid at all. However, he quickly calmed down and switched to a smug smile.

"If you think I'm the same as those goody two-shoes you just fought you're going to find yourself hurting!" Yaiba explained switching to a more malicious smile. "Because after all unlike those guys, I'm actually strong!"

Sora received a bad vibe from Yaiba but it wasn't that strong. He'd seen far worse. However, this maybe a good opportunity for him. Sora had faced off against other summoning methods but not Synchro. This would be a good experience when it came time for the Synchro Dimension.

The two waited in the duel arena while the action field was selected. Syuzo, for some strange reason, chose an action field based on Yaibas name; Field Magic: Swords Graveyard! Suddenly they were a dark barren area with hundreds of swords littered everywhere.

Sora looked around and found himself dissatisfied. "Ugh, can't we change to the Sweets Paradise instead? That won was way more interesting than this."

Syuzo was about to apologise when Yaiba interrupted him. "What's the problem? Are you scared of ghosts or something?"

Sora fired back an irritated look. "No. That's not it."

"Then shut up and duel!" Yaiba snapped. "The Action Field has been selected so deal with it!"

Sora's annoyance for this guy skyrocketed. He was going to crush him and do it quickly. Syuzo and the Chairwoman started the chant and then the action cards dispersed.

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

**Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

**Yaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'm going first," Sora declared. "I summon Edge Imp Tomahawk (_Dark/Level 4/Fiend/1800 ATK/800 DEF_) in attack mode."

A dark set of tomahawks with yellow eyes appeared on the field.

"Next, I activate it's special ability. By discarding one Edge Imp monster you take 800 damage, and I discard Edge Imp Frightfuloid (_Dark/Level 4/Fiend/1300 ATK/1300 DEF_)," Sora continued.

"WHAT?!" Yaiba shouted surprised as several coloured axes shot towards him.

**Yaiba LP: 3200 Hand: 5**

The entire audience, You Show and LDS, were stunned at what just happened.

"Inflicting damage on the first turn of the duel!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Sora's stronger than I first thought," Yuya commented.

"Way to go Sora! Hot-blooded!" Syuzo shouted.

"Shivers!" Futoshi shook.

Sora was grateful for the compliments but grimaced at Futoshis dancing. It had always creeped him out.

LDS was less than enthused.

"Damaging your opponent on the first turn of the duel requires an exceptional amount of skill," Himika murmured. "Yaiba, this one is strong. Don t underestimate him!"

Yaiba nodded while glaring at Sora. The duel just started and already he was down a fifth of his LP. Well, he would sort that out next round.

"I set one card and end my turn," Sora finished as a card appeared in front of him. "Your move. And please, make it interesting."

"I'll give you interesting!" Yaiba snapped. "My turn! I draw! I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight (_Earth/Level 4/Beast-Warrior/1900 ATK/1000 DEF_) in attack mode." A beast man wearing armour and carrying a sword appeared on the field. "When he's summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or below XX-Saber monster from my hand. I summon the level 3 tuner monster XX-Saber Fulhelmknight (_Earth/Level 3/Warrior/Tuner/1300 ATK/1000 DEF_)."

A warrior in orange armour and long golden hair appeared on the field swinging his sword around.

'_Tuner Monster! I see, so he's going for it on the first round,'_ Sora realized.

"Now, since I have two or XX-Saber monsters on the field I can special summon this guy, XX-Saber Faultroll (_Earth/Level 6/Warrior/2400 ATK/1800 DEF_)!" A large warrior in red and black armour carrying a large futuristic blade appeared. "Next I tune level 3 Fulhelmknight with level 4 Boggart Knight!" Fulhelmknight glowed and transformed into three lights then rings that surrounded Boggart Knight. "Wielder of crossed blades of light! Trample over this mountain of corpses! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! XX-Saber Souza (_Earth/Level 7/Warrior/Synchro/2500 ATK/1600 DEF_)."

A bearded warrior with two blades, dark armour and a red cape appeared. Sora wasn't intimidated though. He knew he could handle it. Still, he was impressed with seeing the final summoning method.

"I'm not done," Yaiba shouted. "Faultrolls effect let's me revive an XX-Saber Monster once per turn. And the monster I choose to revive is XX-Saber Fulhelmknight (_Earth/Level 3/Warrior/Tuner/1300 ATK/1000 DEF_)."

The tuner monster appeared once more to bother Sora.

"He revived his tuner monster! Doesn't that mean he's going to?" Yuzu realized horrified. Though she was more worried for Sora.

"That's exactly right! Now I tune level 3 Fulhelmknight with level 6 Faultroll. Let your silver armour shine! Crush the hope of all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms (_Earth/Level 9/Beast-warrior/Synchro/3100 ATK/2600 DEF_)."

A tall, intimidating knight dressed entirely in metal armour and red cape, carrying a large sword appeared. At the centre of its chest was buckles with XX glowing green.

'_So his style revolves around swarm tactics and summoning out as many powerful synchro monsters as possible,'_ Sora analysed. He then let out a smirk. _'I gotta say, I'm impressed. Synchro summon isn't that bad, though Fusion is better. Maybe this won't be as boring as I thought.'_

Sora was starting to get excited by the duel. Despite what was on the line, it wouldn't be any fun if it was easy.

"What are you grinning about?" Yaiba interrogated.

"Nothing much," Sora responded. "I'm impressed that you got two high level monsters out so quickly. Synchro Summon is certainly something I'll give you that, but it'll take more than that to beat me."

Yaiba took minor offence to that. Did this kid think he was weak? How dare he! He would show him.

"Enough talking!" Yaiba snapped. "If it will take a lot to beat you then you won't mind if I go all out then?"

"Well duh," Sora replied sarcastically. "This is a duel, it's no fun if you hold back."

Yaiba didn't say it, but he silently agreed with Sora.

"Battle Phase! XX-Saber Souza, attack Edge Imp Tomahawk!" Kit shouted.

However, just as Souza started moving, so did Sora. He dashed around the area at surprising speed (Academia's training to thank for that) looking for an action card. Seeing one on top of a sword hilt he grabbed it and activated it before Souza's attack hit.

"Action Magic: Evade! Your attack is negated!" Sora declared as Tomahawk moved to the side avoiding the attack.

"Tch," Yaiba scowled. "Lucky break! You won't dodge the next one! Gottoms, destroy that monster of his! And for a little extra insurance." He swung his sword and a gale of wind swept through the field causing an action card to rise and fall. Yaiba ran to it without hesitation. "You're not the only one who can use action cards in this duel."

Much to his surprise though, Sora remained where he stood as Yaiba captured the action card. He grinned as he saw its effect.

"Action Magic: Extreme Sword!" Yaiba shouted. "Extreme Sword increases the attack of a monster during combat by 1000."

Gottoms (_3100-4100ATK_). There were a collective amount of gasps of shock from the You Show side though Yaiba ignored them.

"If you'd grabbed an action card you might have been able to survive," Yaiba taunted.

Sora, however, flashed a smile at him.

Gottoms' sword collided with Tomahawk causing a loud explosion. When the smoke cleared up, Tomahawk was still there barely protected by a broken shield that was holding back Gottoms attack, much to Yaiba's horror.

"H-How?" he stammered.

"Action Magic: Broken Shield," Sora explained. "When my monster would be destroyed by battle I can negate destruction and have the battle damage."

**Sora LP: 2850 Hand: 2**

"But you didn't even move. Where did you get that action card?" Yaiba demanded.

"Why from you of course," Sora said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "When you swung your stick it didn't just send up one action card. It sent up two. This one was close to me so practically flew over."

Yaiba couldn't be believe he had given his opponent a way to defend himself. He needed to be more careful when swinging his sword. Speaking of which.

"SWORD! IT'S A SWORD! NOT A STICK! GET IT RIGHT!" he screamed, veins standing on the edge of his forehead.

Sora was a little taken back at his outburst. Was it really that big of a deal?

"Um, sorry," he apologised weakly.

That only made Yaiba even angrier as he glared hatefully at Sora.

"Todou! Calm yourself!" the Chairwoman ordered. "Now is not the time to be getting angry, especially over something so trivial."

Yaiba wanted nothing more than to tell her to shut up but knew doing so would end badly for him.

"I set one card and end my turn!" he declared.

The You Show students murmured amongst themselves about how bad the situation was for Sora but Yuya had a feeling he was going to turn it around this turn.

"My turn! I draw!" Sora smiled as soon as he saw the card. It was time to show LDS what a true Fusion User was capable of. "All right. You've been going all out against me, so it's only fair that I do the same. Normally I wouldn't do this unless I was interested but with what's at stake, I'll make an exception."

Yaiba couldn't understand what he was talking about, but Yuya and the others did. Sora was finally going all out.

"Now, the fun has just begun!" he declared.

"Using your phrases Yuya, he really does admire you," Yuzu said.

Yuya blushed. Normally he preferred to use those lines but he was thrilled that Sora was using them for a change. It was a sign that the real entertainment duel was just starting.

"I activate Tomahawks effect! Once per turn I can send an Edge Imp monster from my deck to the graveyard and have Tomahawks name become that monsters name. I send Edge Imp Scissors to the graveyard. Now, I activate Polymerization!" Sora shouted, shocking everyone from LDS.

"No way," Hokuto exclaimed.

"He's going to," Masumi murmured.

"Fusion Summon!" Yaiba finished horrified.

"The monsters I choose to fuse are Furnimal Cat, Furnimal Rabbit, and Edge Imp Tomahawk treated as Scissors! Demonic claws, and sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic whirlpool and show your new power and form! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Mythical beast of the jungle who tears all to shreds! Des-Toy Scissor Tiger (_Dark/Level 6/Fiend/Fusion/1900 ATK/ 1200 DEF_)!" Sora declared.

A huge light blue stuffed animal in the form of a tiger with stitches and scissors appearing from its arms legs and chest, along with glowing red eyes appeared.

Himika couldn't believe what she was seeing. Only LDS taught Fusion. No one else. Yet here and now a boy from this duel school could do it. How? And just where did he learn it from? She would get to the bottom of it after the duel.

Yaiba was too shocked to say anything. He never expected Sora to pull out a fusion monster. Sora couldn't help but smirk at his opponents reaction. Now, time to get down to business.

"Scissors Tigers effect activates! When Fusion Summoned, it can destroy one card for every Fusion material used!" Sora explained.

"WHAT!" Yaiba shouted in disbelief.

No sooner had he said had Tigers chest scissors stretched out and cut through his entire field, leaving him defenceless.

"Now the effects of Cat and Rabbit respectively. When Cat is used for a Fusion Summon, I can return a Polymerization to my hand. When Rabbit is used for a Fusion Summon I can return a material to my hand. I return Tomahawk to my hand and then I summon it back out in attack position!" The demon blades returned once more. "Furthermore, for every Deathtoy and Furnimal monster on the field, all Deathtoy monsters gain 300ATK (1900-2200)." Yaiba started running, not that Sora could blame him. "Battle Phase! Tiger direct attack!"

Yaiba desperately searched for an action card but couldn't find one in time as he was mauled by the demon stuffed animal.

**Yaiba LP: 1000 Hand: 2**

Yaiba crashed face flat into the ground, but quickly got back up and continued running. Sora didn't stop unfortunately.

"Tomahawk, direct attack!"

The demonic axes sent several axes to attack Yaiba however he reached an action card just in time.

"Action Magic: Damage Banish! Now all battle damage is nullified," he shouted.

"Aww, too bad," Sora complained. "Guess I'll finish you off next turn."

"You wish!" Yaiba snapped.

As mad as he was, he couldn't afford to mess up on this next turn. If he did LDS' reputation would be damaged, not to mention his pride as well. He would win and prove to them all that LDS was the strongest.

"My turn! I draw!" Yaiba yelled. "I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode. And when he's summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or below XX-Saber monster from my hand. I summon XX-Saber Ragigura (_Earth/Level 1/Beast-Warrior/200 ATK/100 DEF_)." A lizard dressed in red appeared. "When he's summoned I can add one XX-Saber monster from my grave to my hand. I add XX-Saber Faultroll to my hand and then I special summon him using his effect." Sora was beginning to get annoyed as he could see where this was going. "Next I activate his effect and revive Fullhelmknight. Now, I tune Level 3 Fullhelmknight with Level 6 Faultroll to revive XX-Saber Gottoms."

And just like the last turn, Yaiba's field was filled with monsters.

"Gee, you're really boring," Sora complained.

"Huh," Yaiba gasped confused.

"I thought you'd be interesting like Yuya but you're doing the same things over and over, but you haven't done anything entertaining. It's really boring honestly," Sora admitted.

Yaiba scowled. He really didn't like this kid. Yuya, on the other hand, could sort of see where Sora was coming from.

"LDS teaches us to win at any cost, not entertainment," Yaiba stated.

Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Any cost? Hmm, I wonder. Does that include attempted murder?" Sora asked calmly.

No sooner had he asked that had everyone in the building frozen up. Himika seemed especially shocked at the accusation.

"What do you mean? We've never," she tried to defend but Sora cut her off.

"During Yuya's duel with that XYZ user his opponent activated an effect in a way that nearly ended up with Yuya dying, or getting seriously injured," Sora declared, with a hint of venom. "I'm sure you haven't forgotten, since it was less than an hour ago."

Himika tried to argue, but she couldn't find the words to. It was true Hokuto's move in his duel against Yuya could have killed him but fortunately didn't. Hokuto himself seemed disturbed at the idea that he almost took another individuals life. They were just duelling, he never wanted that.

"Also, regarding Sawatari, he has no right to press allegations against Yuya after what he did," Sora continued. "Stealing his Pendulum cards, and during their duel endangering Yuzu, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi by placing them on a building in the Action Field which nearly collapsed. They nearly fell to their deaths you know!"

Sorra didn't know why he was telling them all this. He just felt the need to. The image of them all dangling from that high-rise building screaming, and then falling, was still present in his mind. He couldn't quite explain it, it just angered him so much.

Maybe because they were the closest he'd ever had to friends, to family even.

"I was at LDS when it happened so I know. I'm glad I decided to join here instead because here I'm actually learning something interesting," Sora continued. "Even if you win, if you try to say Yuya attacked Sawatari we can use the same points I just mentioned to defend ourselves with. Imagine how your school will look after that."

Himika gulped. He wasn't wrong, if that did come out, LDS would face a scandal all because of Sawatari. While she was all about winning, she was no murderer, unlike her husband.

"Understood! While the deal still stands that Yuya will become apart of LDS, we will no longer say that he attacked Sawatari," she informed them. "In addition, Sawatari will be punished for his actions, alongside Hokuto." Hokuto wanted to complain but Himika shot him a glare that made him shut up. "Is that alright?"

Sora didn't say anything, not that he needed to. The others were touched that Sora had stood up for them like that.

Recovering from his shock, Yaiba proceeded with his turn. Swinging his sword he launched an action card into the sky which flew closer to him. Sora tried to find one but couldn't.

"Action Magic: No Action! Now no one can activate action cards this turn!" Yaiba declared. "Battle Phase! Now Gottoms, take care of that disgusting Tiger!"

Light erupted from Gottoms sword that pierced Tiger in two.

**Sora LP: 1950 Hand: 1**

"Now, Boggart Knight, get rid of that freakish monster."

Tomahawk was destroyed in an instant.

**Sora LP: 1850 Hand: 1**

"Finally, Ragigura, direct attack!"

**Sora LP: 1650 Hand: 1**

Despite the repeated attacks, Sora remained standing with a determined expression. He wasn't finished yet. Neither was Yaiba apparently.

"I activate Gottoms effect. Once per turn I can tribute any number of XX-Saber Monsters to discard a card from my opponents hand. I tribute Ragigura so no more Polymerisation," Yaiba declared.

Sora sighed as his hand was now empty.

"How'd you like that?" Yaiba taunted. "No monsters, and no hand. Do you honestly think you can still win?"

Sora stared at the ground, contemplating it.

"No, I don't," he said shocking everyone and earning a smirk from Yaiba. Then then looked up with a determined look in his eyes. "I know I can."

That was easier said than done. He would need a miracle next turn. A really big one. He placed his fingers on his deck and all of a sudden, memories of the times he'd spent here flashed through his mind.

_Everyone's futures are on the line. I can't afford to fail now. I'll show you. I'm not just a duel soldier of Academia, I'm a student, and entertainment duellist, of You Show Duel School'_ Sora thought.

"My turn! I draw!" Sora shouted.

As soon as he saw the card he knew a miracle had occurred for him.

"I activate the trap, Designer Des-Toy, and revive Edge Imp Tomahawk, however, it's treated as a Des-Toy monster," Sora explained as Tomahawk returned to the field once more.

Yaiba scowled. He was getting sick of looking at that thing. He just wanted this duel over and done with. Still, he had to admit he was enjoying somewhat. It had been a while since someone pushed him this far.

"Ladies, and Gentleman!" Sora called while spreading his arms out.

"It's another of Yuya's catchphrases," Tatsuya exclaimed.

"Maybe you should consider making him your official apprentice Yuya," Yuzu suggested.

"We've had this discussion before, and I even duelled Sora about it. Not happening," Yuya deadpanned before switching to a smile. "Still though, that kid."

He felt a little flattered that Sora admired him. The guy would become a great entertainment duellist one day.

"Right now, all I have on my field is Tomahawk which is treated as a Des-Toy monster, and a spell card in my hand," Sora informed them all. Yaiba thought it was stupid because all he was doing was telling him what was in his hand. "So, what do you think I should do?"

While it was a big question it didn't take much to answer.

"I know. You use that spell in your hand to Fusion Summon," Ayu exclaimed.

"That's right!" Sora retorted with his signature cute smile. "Very clever Ayu!"

Ayu blushed at the praise.

"Huh, what are you rambling about?" Yaiba demanded. "You can't fuse with only one monster."

"You're right Todou!" Sora shot back. "I can't. Whoever said I only had one material though?"

Yaiba didn't understand, but Masumi.

'_That spell don't tell me he's going to,'_ she realized.

"I activate the spell Des-Toy Fusion and use it to fuse Tomahawk, Frightfuloid, and Tiger from my graveyard," Sora explained.

"WHAT?" Yaiba shouted in disbelief.

"And since Frightfuloid is always treated ad a Des-Toy monster, it works perfectly. Now then. Unusual playthings possessed by Demons! Destroy and root out the plebians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! A chimeric fusion of all playthings! Des-Toy Mad Chimera (_Dark/Level 8/Fiend/Fusion/2800 ATK/2000 DEF_)!" Sora shouted.

A gigantic monster appeared on the field towering over everything. It looked like a sort of jack-in-the-box toy with different stuffed animals torn through. Some of the people looked intimidated by it.

"Now for the main event, we need just one last thing to make it extra special," Sora said as he took off running.

Yaiba almost immediately realized what he was going for. Not too far from Sora was an action card. Using his sword he created another gale to send it away from Sora. Much to his satisfaction it went way above Sora. However, instead of turning away Sora called upon his monster and used it to jump high into the sky where managed to succeed in grabbing it.

"Action Magic: Extreme Sword! With this Chimera's attack points rise by 1000 (2800-3800)!" Sora declared.

Yaiba began to panic and used his sword to dig up another action card. Unfortunately for him, it was far away which is why he started running.

"Battle Phase! Chimera, attack Boggart Knight! And make it a flashy ending! Sora ordered. "When Chimera attacks my opponent can't activate spells or traps in response!"

Yaiba stopped running and turned to Sora with a shocked expression plastered across his face. He couldn't believe it! This kid, he'd won.

"Sora's gonna win!" Ayu cheered.

"We're not losing the school!" Yuzu cried.

"All allegations against Yuya will be dropped!" Gongenzaka shouted.

"I don't have to join LDS!" Yuya joyfully declared.

"Go for it Sora!" Tatsuya piped up.

"Hot-blooded!" Shuzo shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Shivers!" Futoshi danced.

The LDS group were less than thrilled.

"It can't be," Himika murmured disbelievingly.

"Yaiba," Masumi started.

"Lost," Hokuto finished.

Mad Chimera acting in his masters wishes spun around like it was dancing, releasing missiles from it's three heads. What was surprising though was that the missiles weren't aiming for the enemy, they were aiming for each other. The missiles collided and exploded into an array of colourful fireworks.

The audience, along with Yaiba, were mesmerized by the site before them.

Mad Chimera sent out another missile from the bear head, this time actually aiming for Yaibas monster. Realizing that it was pointless, Yaiba closed his eyes, and accepted his defeat.

'_Huh, I lost. It seems I underestimated him,'_ he decided.

The missile struck Boggart Knight and exploded.

**Yaiba LP: 0 Hand: 1**

Sora was declared the winner, and everyone started cheering.

"Not bad Todou," Sora said. "You almost had me. If I hadn't drawn that card, there's a chance you would have won."

"Whatever," Yaiba scowled. "I'll win next time! So you'd better prepare! At Miami Championship I'll get my revenge!"

"I look forward to it!" Sora nodded. _'Though I have no idea what he's talking about. Eh, I'll ask Yuya later.'_

"Madam Chairwoman," Shuzo addressed. "We won two out of three."

"I understand. All charges will be dropped and this shall not be brought up again," Himiko said as she and her students turned to leave. She stopped at the exit. "You have interesting students. I hope they turn up the Tournament. It would be a shame not to see their entertainment in public."

"You'll see us there. You have my word!" Shuzo promised.

Himika smirked and left.

Everyone was praising Sora for his performance and duel. Yuzu was still upset that she had lost but was otherwise happy that the school was safe.

As a celebratory treat they all went out for cake and ice-cream, much to Sora's delight.

"You did really well today, Sora," Yuya complimented. "You're a really talented entertainment duellist."

"Well, what did you expect? I'm a student at You Show Duel School after all!" he retorted.

And in that moment he truly was. He was student of You Show Duel School. He was an entertainment duellist. No matter what anyone said or did, even Academia, even the Professor, no one could take that away from him. Not now, not ever.

**Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? I honestly didn't plan for it go on this long but that's way things went. Since Sora was originally the one meant to duel Yaiba I wondered what it would also go like. Also, despite his mission form Academia, he genuinely enjoyed entertainment duelling and became friends with everyone.**

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please review.**


End file.
